


In this together

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan Falls on stage during a show ii and hurts himself how will Phil handle it





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood and injury

The crowd was wild with everyone laughing and screaming, Dan had spouted off some joke and they were obviously loving it. Phil smiled getting ready to make a snarky comment back but before the words left his mouth Dan tripped on the hexagon in the middle of the stage. It all happened in slow motion, Dan was smiling and laughing and next thing Phil knew Dan was on the ground. The crowd was screaming and crying with laughter at Dan's mishap but Phil could tell that something wasn't right. Instead of Dan jumping back up and laughing at himself he stayed on the ground holding his leg. Phil ran over to Dan 

"OMG Dan are you alright?"  
Dan ripped the microphone off his face as Phil knelt down beside him, "It hurts Phil."  
He whined with tears in his eyes.  
By this time the crowd was screaming and confused about what was going on, if you listened close enough you could hear the random fan screaming, "Whats wrong with Dan? Is he alright?"

But Phil wasn't paying attention his attention as all on Dan. He didn't know exactly what the damage was but he could tell it was bad, Dan wasn't the type of person to overexaggerate an injury. He may be a drama queen when it comes to other things, but his health was not one of them.  
By this time several members of the crew were running out on stage to make sure everything was alright. Phil removed his own microphone from his face and leaned down to whisper in Dan's ear.  
"Can you get up? How bad is it?"

He put his hand on Dan's leg and quickly pulled it back up when he felt warm and sticky substance. He looked at his hand horrified, Dan was bleeding and based off the amount of blood it was pretty bad.  
Dan took a sharp breath and winced. Phil leaned over to the crew member informing them that they need to take an early intermission. The member nodded his had and proceeded to say something into his headpiece.  
The next thing Phil know they were lowing the curtain, luckily they were performing at a theater and they had the option of a curtain for privacy. Knowing the audience was no longer watching Phil took ahold of Dan's hand swiping his finger across it. He pulled Dan so he was leaning against him and started whispering assurances in his ear. 

Phil was still unable to see the damage done due to Dan's pants, but what he did know was there was a lot of blood.  
They had a medic for minor emergencies and she came running out onto the stage and bent down next to Dan.  
"How are you doing Honey?" She asked giving Dan a concerned smile.  
"It hurts really bad." He whispered as he leaned back into Phil.  
"Ok, hun I'm going to have to cut your pants to see the damage."  
"Ok." He breathed out into Phil's Shoulder.  
She pulled a pair of scissors out of her medical kit and began cutting up Dan's pants. 

"FU-UCK." He screamed when she got to the injured part of his leg  
Phil wasn't squeamish but what he saw he knew wasn't normal he hadn't noticed before because he was focused on Dan but his leg was twisted up all wrong.  
Dan was full on sobbing now it was hard to hear him over the crowd still screaming in the background but Phil could tell he was in Pain. 

After looking it over she looked over at Phil  
"We need to call an ambulance and go to the hospital."  
"NO I'M FI-INE." Dan screeched trying to stand up.  
"Dan stop it! You're not Fine!" Phil scolded him, pushing him back down.  
"How fast can they get here?"  
"Usually the response time is 10 minutes."  
"Ok let's get them called." Phil told her.

She turned around to talk to the crew members Phil assumed to sort everything out and Phil turned his attention back to Dan.  
Dan had returned to his position of leaning on Phil Face shoved in his shoulder, he had stopped crying but he was clingy on to Phil like his life depended on it.  
"Shh, it's alight. Everything will be fine." Phil Pressed a kiss into Dan's head.

...

It took another ten minutes for the Paramedics to arrive and by that time the crew had ushered everyone out of the theater and it was so quiet it was almost eerie. Phil had spent the whole time holding and whispering reassurances to Dan.  
"Hi, my name is Nathan What seems to be the problem?" A nice looking mans in a paramedics outfit said as he walked up to them.  
"He fell of the mini stage here," Phil said motioning to the stage they were sitting on. "I'm Phil and this here is Dan."  
"Alright, Dan let me have a look here."  
The man Nathan got to work looking over his leg.  
"He is defiantly going to need to go the hospital."  
Dan pushed into Phil almost as if trying to shrink himself.  
"How bad is it?" Phil asked  
"Sir there is no way of telling here, we will have to take him to the hospital to have it X-rayed before we can make an assumption."

"I don't want to go the hospital, Phil," Dan said shoving his face further into Phil's chest.  
"Bear we need to get you checked out and make sure you not alright."  
Dan Whinned, "Do I have to? Seriously I feel fine."  
"Yes, Dan, if you won't do it for you, Do it for me. Yeah?"  
"Yeah ok, Phil." Phil smiled and Kissed his hand.  
The paramedic pulling items out of his bag, "I have to attach an IV to your arm alright?" 

Dan nodded his head and closed his eyes not wanted to see the needle going into his arm.  
Glancing over Phil spotted Martyn and Cornelia, "I'll be right back bear." 

He walked over and Martin pulled him into a hug, "Is Dan going to be Ok?"  
"They're not sure how bad it is but they are going to take him to the hospital to check him out." 

He didn't stay to talk to Martyn and Cornilla long just long enough to tell them that they would have to take care of the fans and the crew.

He hurriedly walked back over to Dan they were in the process of loading him onto the stretcher.  
"How are you doing love?" He asked him.  
"Better," Dan said his speech slurred.  
"We gave him some pain medicine, he shouldn't be feeling my of anything," Nathon said chuckling.

...

Phil rode to the hospital with Dan, luckily they were able to use the back door of the theater and avoid running into any fans. Both Phil and Dan's Phones were blowing up, but Phil ignored them he would deal with their friends later. Once at the hospital they rolled Dan in throw the emergency entrance and Phil went in through another as he had to fill out paperwork for him. Having known Dan for almost 10 years he probably knew Dan better then he knew himself.  
Phil was freaking out he had no idea if Dan was alright and he had no idea what was going on. He wanted to cry so bad but he pushed the feeling down he had to be strong for Dan. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting but it felt like forever when a doctor walked out, "Anyone here for Daniel Howell?" 

Phil sprang up and ran over, "I'm his boyfriend, Is he alright?"  
"Well it is a pretty bad break, he is going to need surgery and will have to wear a boot on his leg for a few weeks, but he should be alright." 

Phil let out his breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding it.  
"When can I see him?"  
"Well, he will be going back into surgery in a few minutes typical if everything goes to plan he should be out in an hour. He will be heavily sedated but you will be able to see him when he comes out."

Phil thanked the doctor and sat back down, Dan was going to be ok. He needed surgery but he was going to be ok. He pulled his phone out of his pocket seeing he had almost fifty missed phone calls and messages from Friends trying to figure out what was going out. He shot a quick text to Louise telling her Dan would be fine and asked her to let their friends know the same thing. In less than a minute his phone dinged with a text back

Louise- Thank god he is going to be fine! I will let everyone who needs to know know. Tell Dan I hopes he feels better. Darcy and Pearl Send their love.  
Smiling Phil sent her a text thanking her and put his phone back in his pocket, He couldn't deal with the fans and twitter at the moment.

...

It had been an hour and the doctor still hadn't come out and Phil was really starting to worry, he walked up to the information desk "Excuse me is there any News on Dan Howell?"

 

"Sorry, we can only give that type of information to family members." The bored look receptionist spat at him, "His my boyfriend I should be on his emergency contact." Phil said starting to get angry. She huffed and looked at her computer, "There is no information so leave me alone." She scoffed at him. In any other situation, Phil might have argued with her but all he was concerned about was Dan and how the surgery was lasting longer then the doctor said. Sitting back down he pulled his Phone out of his pocket and absentmindedly started playing some game. 

It was another hour before the doctor came out and walked up to Phil. Jumping in surprise the first words out of his mouth were, "How is he? Can I see him?"  
"There were some complications but the surgery went well you can go see him but he is on painkillers and might not be awake yet.”

"I don't care I have to see him."  
Chuckling "I figured as much follow me."  
Phil followed the doctor down the hall until they got to the room 402. "His in there." The doctor motioned into the room.  
Swallowing he thanked the doctor and walked into the room. Dan lay there and if Phil didn't know any better we would think he was peacefully sleeping. He looked paler than normal and his leg was wrapped up in a cast but other than that he looked fine. He took the chair next to the bed and gently took Dan's hand in his own.  
"Dan?" Phil didn't know what he was expecting to happen but Dan just laid there.

...

Dan didn't know what was going on, but the first thing he noticed was there was the pain. Pain that radiated from his left leg, his head was swimming. He was laying in bed but it was an unfamiliar place it didn't smell like home. He did feel that someone was holding his hand. His eyelids were heavy and he had to force them to open and the first thing he noticed was he most definitely was not in his and Phil's bedroom. Groaning he pulled his eyes to the person holding his hand. Phil his Phil had his head on the bed and appeared to be sleeping. Dan smiled "Philly?" It came out as a croak. 

 

Phil sat up fast "Dan You're awake!" He said grinning at him.  
"What happened?" Dan asked him.  
Phil's smile faded slightly "Don't you remember? You fell during the show."  
It all came rushing back to him the fall the pain everything. Groaning, "What about the fans what did you tell them?" 

 

Phil smiled typical Dan to worry about other people rather than himself. "I haven't told them anything yet I was waiting for you to wake up."  
Groaning, "Well we better tell them something." 

Phil pulled his phone out and composed the tweet,  
@Amazingphil @Danisnotonfire is even clumsier them me, feel on stage and broke his leg. He is fine but you guys will have him in a boot to look forward to.  
He showed the tweet to Dan and after he gave is ok he tweeted it.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." He said as he stood up but Dan pulled his hand back  
"Wait Philly cuddle with me for a little bit first." He said as he moved over to make room for Phil. He was about to protest but Dan was looking at him with those dark chocolate brown eyes of his. Sighing he crawled into the bed next to him, he wrapped his arm around his waist and Dan nestled his head on his chest. Phil gave him a small kiss on the head. It didn't take long and Dan was fast asleep again, Phil chuckled and pulled him closer. He knew everything was going to be ok because they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are always appreciated  
> Follow on tumblr at Glitterrhowell


End file.
